creepypasta_brfandomcom-20200214-history
Você tem medo da luz?
Olá, Eu sou Michael Lorence, um arqueólogo em aprendizado, meus pais haviam me comprado uma vaga em uma universidade em Harvard, mas eu só ia pra lá quando fizesse 23 anos. Bom, tinha comprado uma casa no norte do Brooklyn. Era um apartamento mais ou menos (ja que eu não era acostumado a luxo mesmo) lá me senti um homem completo, acomodei-me, tirei meu notebook, meu Xbox, e o resto das coisas. Uma semana depois, ganhei um carro 0 km dos meus pais. Então, fui dar uma festa. Mas as coisas ficaram estranhas... Na noite seguinte, meus amigos chegaram com as bebidas, já que eu já tinha as comidas, e também veio outras pessoas, eu não sabia quem eram eles, mas seria grosseria expulsar eles de lá. Uma hora depois, a festa se expandiu de verdade. Eu estava com dor de cabeça, e o único lugar para se ficar em paz era o porão (eu nem sabia que tinha esse tal de porão) então entrei nele, estava muito empoeirado, tinha cheiro de urina de rato, e tinha algumas velharias (umas ate bem interessantes) tinha um livro da Origem das Espécies, de Charles Darwin, uma guitarra autografada pelo Slash (nem sei de onde veio), mas tinha um coisa que me chamou atenção. Um VHS e uma televisão, no canto, com uma fita. Fui ver do que se tratava. A fita era toda preta, com uma fita e um nome grosseiramente escrito com marcador: light.avi. Coloquei a fita no VHS, e para minha surpresa nada de bom viria de lá. O filme começa em uma sala fúnebre, onde 3 pessoas (2 homens e 1 mulher) se aproximavam de um caixão, e a estática começou. Quando a imagem voltou tinha um livro ali em cima. A mulher abriu o livro, e, instantaneamente, um barulho alto de serra elétrica rugiu nas caixas de áudio, junto com a estática, por 1 minuto. Quando a imagem voltou, a mulher estava despedaçada no chão, com uma moto serra encravada em sua cabeça, e um vulto apareceu. Ele tinha uma manta preta, entre tanto, seu rosto era branco, seus olhos não eram nada além de um vazio negro, e então ele voou para a tela, dizendo: -Are you afraid of the light? Essa palavra ecoou na minha cabeça, por horas, então sai do porão. A festa ainda continuava, fui para a sala, e lá estavam meus 5 melhores amigos: Patty, Robbin, Marshall, Jack e Ruth. Estavam com uma expressão vazia no rosto, e perguntei: "O que está havendo, galera?" entretanto, eles não responderam nada. A luz apagou, a tal voz apareceu de novo, mas dessa vez na sala. Depois, ouvi gritos de agonia, dor e de ossos sendo amassados. A luz acendeu, e quando vi, um rastro de sangue passava pela sala até a cozinha, e na sala toda estava escrito com sangue: -Are of you afraid of the light? Ruth não estava na sala, eu sou um investigador, precisava saber o que aconteceu, mas mesmo assim, a curiosidade me levou ate lá. Ruth estava sem os braços e sem sua coluna, na verdade todos os seus ossos foram arrancados para fora, e lá estavam, no lixo. E a luz se apagou de novo, dessa vez a mesma coisa de antigamente, os barulhos, e a mensagem, e o pessoal desconhecido foram todos mortos, dessa vez no banheiro. Os seus corpos foram despedaçados e jogados na privada. E mais uma vez a luz apagou, e eu corri pra sala. Quando cheguei a luz se acendeu, e todos eles estavam queimados, todos estavam em uma espécie de máquina de matadouro. Estavam sendo picados um por um, e o monstro apareceu, tirou o capuz, e mostrou seu rosto branco, e os olhos negros, tinha as pupilas vermelhas, e abriu um sorriso e disse: Se você tem medo da luz Você tem medo da verdade Você tem medo da escuridão Mas na verdade, você é o demônio aqui Eu sou Deus, a verdade é imperdoável Seu coração é meu agora, e sua alma também Então, se você tem medo da luz, Você tem medo de Deus. Então eu fiquei com essas palavras na minha cabeça, já não aguento mais, acho que já deu pra mim... Essas páginas foram achadas perto de um jovem que se suicidou com uma escopeta, em 12/08/2004. Category:Noite e escuro Category:Assasino Category:Assustador Category:Acontecimentos